The overall goal is to identify factors which control the assembly and intracellular distribution of actin in malignant human cells grown in tissue culture and to study the interaction of adenovirus with microtubules. We are focusing on the role of actin and a high molecular weight protein in the gelation of extracts of HeLa cells and on the possible interaction of these two proteins with each other and with the plasma membrane. In collaboration with R.B. Luftig and J.A. Weatherbee, we are continuing to study the loci of interaction of adenovirus with microtubules.